


青涩

by yiiiiiii



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiiiiiii/pseuds/yiiiiiii
Summary: 十岁时的艾斯还和萨博差不多个头，两只精瘦胳膊环住自己时勒得人生疼。而现在它们结实粗壮，萨博又想起不久前在肩膀上搭着的胳膊——即使艾斯刻意地提了重量——还是在他肩上落下沉重的阴影。还有轻握在自己肩头的那只大手，萨博回味起热量掠过骨骼的酥麻，和在烘烤衣物时令他所有毛孔都贪婪吮吸的触摸。
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Kudos: 9





	青涩

**Author's Note:**

> 不长批搞不出什么黄色将就看  
> ...原著if请有一定心理准备

得到烧烧果实的能力之后萨博经常思索一个问题，为什么恶魔果实能力者强大且不可一世，但最终能压制他们的却是这世界上最广阔的海洋。只要沾上一点儿就会浑身无力，再坚韧和强健的能力者也无法抵抗海楼石的束缚。他曾经尝试过训练自己对抗海水和海楼石，最后都是无疾而终；不同阵营的科学家们作出过各种各样的推测，但直到现在也没有任何结论。

而萨博现在浑身湿透地又一次考虑这个问题，因为只有这样他才能不去想刚才看见的那个男人。将自己从海里打捞上来的男人称呼他“艾斯船长”，萨博远远地望过去，只模模糊糊看见一双眼睛。但那毫无疑问就是艾斯，萨博在地板上蜷缩身体，冰冷海水激得他止不住哆嗦，他止不住地回忆那双眼睛，它们曾经千百次在自己身上投下期待、喜悦或是愤怒气恼的目光。

“艾斯，”他轻轻地念起这两个字，咀嚼这个简短词汇所带给自己的所有感受，“艾斯。”

这时候杂物间的门从外面打开，和他记忆不相符的高大男人站在光影相接的地方回应他的呼唤：“你叫我？”

他被带到甲板上，那里已经燃起一丛火焰。十几个陌生人围着火焰坐成一圈，有年纪和他身边的艾斯差不多的，也有年轻且还未褪去稚气的。船头的方位留了一个缺口，艾斯走过去坐下，又伸手招呼萨博。

萨博并不是会在陌生人面前束手束脚的类型，但此刻他却有点不知所措。他认为自己一定是在梦里，不然怎么会完全抬不起双腿，甚至无法调动面部肌肉摆出一个尴尬的笑容。刚落座的男人于是又站起身来，揽着他的肩膀将他带过去一起坐下。悬空的火焰同样带给他温暖，但却不及那只宽大手掌落在肩上的热度。

“你至少得学会适应海水，”艾斯看着他的模样大笑，“来自另一个世界的萨博。”他看上去四十岁左右，举止比十岁时那个稚嫩的男孩成熟稳重太多，但神态又是萨博熟悉的模样。

似乎除了萨博以外，所有人都相当自然地接受了这个命题，他们隔着被火焰燃烧扭曲的空间打量萨博。离艾斯最近的男人调侃这是老天看不下去萨博四处奔波带给艾斯的寂寞，才会送来一个年轻的萨博陪他消磨时光。艾斯笑着让他别说胡话，其他人反倒跟着起哄赞同，只有萨博觉得哪里不对劲。

“在这个时空里我们是什么关系？”他说完又补充，“我是说，你，和这里的萨博。”

“还能是什么关系？”艾斯回答得很快，转过头来时眼睛还愉快地弯着。但和萨博对上视线后他迟疑了两秒，不确定地改了口：“你们是什么关系？”

“你先说。”年轻的参谋总长也不会先泄露情报。

“就是——”男人一下子支支吾吾起来，好像年轻版本的恋人在这儿给他施加了莫大的压力，“是恋人。”

“会做爱的那种吗？”萨博直白地追问。

“恩。”艾斯闷了调子，两只落在萨博身上的眼睛等待答复。

“我不告诉你。”萨博弯起眼睛。

甲板上围坐在一起的人又开始起哄，说这和萨博简直一模一样，说原来船长年轻时候就已经被治得服服帖帖。艾斯又一次奋起反抗，拳头狠狠落在带头起哄的那两个小鬼身上。这实在像极了当初他揍自己和路飞的样子，萨博在嘈杂声中抬起眼睛看他，看他浅了不少的雀斑和已经垂到肩膀的黑发，看他眼角微微堆积的皱纹与嘴唇和下巴上的胡须。

萨博趴到他耳边轻轻开口：“你可以和我做爱吗？”

艾斯没回答，只用大手揉了揉萨博潮湿的头发。

22岁的萨博尚不能对抗海水，烧烧果实的能力使不出来，夜里微凉的海风吹得他直哆嗦。最后还是艾斯抬手从他身体上掠过，聚合在掌心的温度烘干他身上的水分。萨博一抖，结晶出来的矿物唰唰地掉下来一片，艾斯扯着衣服帮他拍掉剩下的，熄了火焰的大手在他身上留下依旧炽热的痕迹。

黑桃海贼团里唯一的女性体贴地拿过来毛毯和新酒杯，艾斯接过一个拒绝另一个，将毛毯盖在萨博身上时颇为严肃地板起脸。

“他要是喝酒准发疯，”他像是回忆起惨痛过往那样拧起眉毛，“小玉，拿杯牛奶来吧。”

萨博实在很想反驳自己并不是弱不经风，只是在海水里浸泡太久还没恢复力气。他正要发作又被揉了头发，积攒了好一阵子的怒气瞬间被揉了个粉碎。年长的艾斯似乎对他了若指掌，萨博的心里咚咚擂起鼓来，甚至没拒绝艾斯在递过杯子的时候还为自己温了牛奶。

所以——他端着温度适宜的牛奶想到了点什么——其实22岁的萨博也被艾斯治得服服帖帖。

艾斯接着开始给他讲这个世界发生的事情，讲在顶上战争的英雄救美和重逢后的爱情故事。讲到他们第一次接吻被发现之后萨博再也听不进任何话，他只顾着歪着脑袋看艾斯，因为陌生的脸与熟悉的弧度而止不住嘴角上翘。

“所以那个世界的我呢？”艾斯终于提到这个，摇了摇他的肩膀叫他回神。

所有投在身上的视线都充满期待，萨博忽然有点不忍心辜负这些好心的陌生人，他缓慢伸出一只手来，掌心燃起一簇跳跃的火焰。

另一个时空的船长的英年早逝令黑桃海贼团的成员不免有些沮丧，这场闲聊没过多久散了场。守夜的船员回到岗位，剩下的则被艾斯赶回房间休息。刚才还热闹非凡的氛围一下子散了干净，四十岁的艾斯和二十二岁的萨博一前一后走在空旷的走廊上，沉默长久地笼罩在两人身边。

艾斯实在长得比以前高大太多，萨博抬起头看他裹在深色披风下的宽阔背影。十岁时的艾斯还和萨博差不多个头，两只精瘦胳膊环住自己时勒得人生疼。而现在它们结实粗壮，萨博又想起不久前在肩膀上搭着的胳膊——即使艾斯刻意地提了重量——还是在他肩上落下沉重的阴影。还有轻握在自己肩头的那只大手，萨博回味起热量掠过骨骼的酥麻，和在烘烤衣物时令他所有毛孔都贪婪吮吸的触摸。

“艾斯，”他牵了牵垂在男人身侧的那只大手，指腹在粗大的关节处打转，“跟我做爱吧。”

艾斯没有回答那双眼睛，即使它们在灯下泛着令人难以拒绝的水光。但年轻的萨博注视自己的方式是那样深情且卑微，只有22岁的身体和未来相比可以称得上细瘦——虽然艾斯知道那里面藏着多么令人不可思议的力量——浑身上下都散发着水果刚刚成熟时的芳香。他站在自己背后，像一个渴爱的孩子那样够着自己。

意识到自己本就鲜少能拒绝萨博的时候他们已经坐在了卧室的床沿，艾斯任由萨博牵着自己的手穿过船舱。房间里没有开灯，月光只照亮了萨博的半边胸脯，覆着的一层薄汗在微光下闪着粼粼波光。

萨博的呼吸声过于急促，里面混杂着兴奋、喜悦和害怕。他用肩膀贴住艾斯的手臂缓缓磨蹭，动作生疏得像是面对心上人时的羞涩少女，但暧昧的态度又像极了引诱客人的放荡娼妓。他用手指攀爬艾斯的手背，像在弹琴又像在调情，小心翼翼的模样让艾斯哑然失笑。

22岁，艾斯又想起这个年龄，青涩和成熟会在这个时期悄然转化。他不太记得自己和萨博第一次温存究竟是谁先主动，只能想起他们像两只处于发情期的动物那样疯狂地在床上翻滚。他们用三天的时间尝试了在当时所了解的所有玩法，之后才带着一身腥臭跑去冲洗。

“我爱萨博。”他对22岁的萨博说。

“我也爱你。”22岁的萨博装作听不懂。

艾斯终于捏着年轻人的肩膀拉开两人之间的距离，四目相对中那双蓝眼睛慌乱又恼火。他的萨博很少这样，充沛的勇气和热情让革命军的参谋总长永远神采奕奕，无论是面对敌人、同伴还是恋人。而眼前的萨博看起来是那样脆弱，脆弱到艾斯担心他随时会跳起来发疯。

艾斯准备好了措辞，但刚打开嘴唇萨博就已经仰头亲了上来。年轻人像是知道他要做什么那样拧起眉毛，紧闭双眼告诉艾斯他不接受任何拒绝。他像一头牛犊那样执拗且蛮不讲理，艾斯后退他就向前，舌头在年长者酒气浓重的口腔中吸吮。

就亲他一口，艾斯想，自己在不同的萨博面前仍然是作出让步的那个。他回应这个亲吻，中年人的成熟气息潮涌般倒灌进年轻人空旷的港口。他和他的萨博早已经像这样亲吻过千万次，在清晨、正午或是黄昏，在海边、窗前或是床沿，交换一些不可言说的秘密。唇舌交缠总有让人平静的神奇力量，他希望在这之后他们能好好谈谈。但这却不适用于面前的萨博，那双眼睛在漫长的亲吻后依旧闪着奇异的光。

“跟我做爱好不好，波特卡斯，”他气喘吁吁又兴奋异常，抓起艾斯的一只大手用掌心摩挲，“求你了。”

艾斯将嘴抿成一条线。

他慢条斯理地剥开萨博。他解开年轻人的靴扣，握着靴筒取下皮靴时触碰到萨博的小腿肚；他解开萨博的腰带，打开金属扣时指腹擦过结实的腹肌；他捏着萨博的两侧裤腰将它们缓缓脱下，平坦小腹的尽头是一簇浅金色的毛发。年轻人浅色的肉茎静卧其间，在艾斯的注视下逐渐硬挺和生动。

“你能不能别看了。”萨博终于发出一声抱怨，脸被自己的胳膊遮挡住，身上只剩下一条敞开的衬衣。他像一只落进陷阱的健美雄鹿那样陷进柔软的床铺，丰腴的腿根微微颤抖。

“好。”艾斯随口答应，心底升起一种复杂的情绪。爱情并不随着年岁的增长而发生变质，但激情会。将天龙人拉下神坛后萨博仍疲于各地的复辟，他们依旧很少见面，仓促草率的性爱侵占短暂的会面时间。而面前的萨博相当慷慨，他将主动权和时间都交给一个自己并不熟悉的艾斯，任由对方一遍又一遍地描画自己的身体。

他实在过于纯粹，并不为自己的光裸的姿态感到一点儿羞愧。他所有的情绪波动都来自于艾斯的注视和抚摸，就好像他为此诞生，空旷寂静的世界只属于这一个人。艾斯是空中的云团也是地上的河流，是最渺小的一粒沙也是无处不在的风，每一片叶子上的每一根脉络都刻着波特卡斯的名字。

艾斯开始抚摸萨博的身体，尝试着触碰这个为自己而生的世界。他惊异地发现青年在自己手下是那样小巧，他可以轻松地覆盖萨博的胸脯，两颗圆润的乳粒在指缝间颤抖。他的手指缓缓向下，沿着河道流进大海，最后来到一片平原，被汗打湿的小腹在掌心下发烫。

他尚未抵达丛林，萨博早已经硬挺的阴茎贴上手腕，柱头处的粘腻流淌到手心。艾斯把它圈进手里，拇指轻轻擦过柱头，整根阴茎都打起抖来。

“你平时也太冷落它了。”艾斯装模作样地斥责起年轻人。

“我要怎么照顾它？”萨博这时候的语气已经显出懒散，显然艾斯的抚摸给了他极大的安慰，“难道我要想着一个只在报纸上见过的男人自慰？想象一双从没存在过的手像这样在我身上到处乱摸？”

这实在和自己认识的萨博没什么区别，熟悉的气质令艾斯眯起眼睛。他前倾身子，将头俯到萨博的跟前用牙齿褪下那副手套，又用鼻尖撩开额前细碎的金发，直直望进那双一直在窥探自己的眼睛。那双蓝眼睛随即罕见地向四周躲闪，锋利的爪子抵在中年人的前胸。艾斯笑着用下巴刮蹭萨博的脸颊，在肉体的战栗中将那两只爪子固定在他的头顶。

“龙之爪？”艾斯贴近萨博的耳朵轻声问询。

几次尝试挣脱均以失败告终，年轻人的呼吸变得急促又沉重。他的胸口剧烈起伏，紧绷成三股的手指被自己松开，看向艾斯的视线含着挫败、懊恼和疑惑。

“我跟他一般打平手。”而年轻的萨博显然不能，艾斯用指腹摩挲年轻人突起的腕骨，意识到自己可以对这个萨博为所欲为。他可以将萨博整个压在身下，捏着萨博的膝盖掰开那双长腿。他会填满内里幽深的洞穴，而无法反抗的雄鹿只能呜咽着屈服在他的胯下。这些可能实现的，本该只存在于幻想中的场景令他躁动不已，蛰伏许久的阴茎将裆部撑起好大一块突起。

“你可以对我做任何事，”萨博盯着他的眼睛，因为渴望而哆嗦起嘴唇，“艾斯。”

他感到两根手指在身体里翻搅，粗大指节在内壁上刮擦，内里被汩汩热液冲刷得潮湿且软烂。这让萨博回想起童年和艾斯一起翻开雨后湿润的林地，手指插进去，树林里憋闷久了的高温湿气就从被他们挖开的洞里往外冒。

那时候他俩总会把两条胳膊并在一起比较谁更强壮，明明一样细瘦，艾斯不由非说将自己看作更结实的那个。萨博一反驳就被揽进怀里，小男孩身上散不去的奶香混着瘴气把他迷得晕晕乎乎。成年后的艾斯没了这种奶味儿，混合了酒香和血腥味的雄性气息却让他更加头晕目眩。

艾斯把他抱在怀里，男人坚硬的胸膛像堵高墙撑起他的全部重量，中长乱发扫在他敏感的脖颈。那双手臂环抱他的身体，一只手抚摸他松软的后穴，另一只手将他的胸脯当成面团似的揉捏。同时来自不同部位的刺激令萨博爽到头皮发麻，他不得不咬着艾斯的项链，才能堵住自己喉咙里过分放荡的呻吟。

“你再咬狠点我没法戴了。”艾斯笑起来，原本撩拨萨博乳粒的手移到嘴上。他缓慢擦过被啃咬得坑坑洼洼的红珠，指腹涂上粘腻的津液。没了寄托的萨博泄出两声呜咽，下一秒仰头贴上艾斯的嘴唇用力啃咬。

年轻人的亲吻来势汹汹，他拧过右手勾着艾斯的后颈，汗水途径上下滚动的喉结流向胸膛，月光下的身体笼上一层暧昧的薄纱。他湿得连睫毛都粘成几簇，像刚学化妆的女孩儿胡乱涂抹睫毛膏后的拙劣妆容。而那双漂亮的眼睛挑衅地望向艾斯，像在挑衅又像在撒娇，丝毫不了解碧色的海水里藏着多么令人口干舌燥的性感。

终于到手的主动权令萨博感到满足，不禁想起幼年时驯服小猫时对方令人怜爱的神情。他伸手碰到艾斯头顶，想像过去那样揉乱猫儿的一头黑发。还没摸两下手腕被人握住，中年人恶劣地朝他挑起眉头，在身体深处扩张开的手指让他瘫软地垂了手臂。

艾斯没打算放过他，甚至在这时候挤进第三根手指，同时在他身体里张开，被迫分离的肠壁发出令人面红耳赤的淫靡声响。嘴上的亲吻更叫他喘不过气，中年人亲吻他的方式比之前粗暴太多，吮吸和舔舐几乎要将他吞咽下腹。萨博第一次生出一种猎物的恐惧，而凶猛的食肉动物就伏在他身上挑选最肥美的部位，尖牙利爪卡在他跳动的脉搏上。

他并住双腿又被男人强硬掰开，恍惚间觉得黑暗中有无数双眼睛在注视自己赤裸的姿态。他所有的敌人都对他露出厌恶鄙夷的表情，他们凑在一块儿嘀嘀咕咕，好像要全世界知道革命军的参谋总长是个会在男人胯下淫叫的婊子。

“你比他还要下流。”男人贴在耳朵边的亲吻唤回他的神志，萨博垂着眼睛望见自己狼藉的腿间。艾斯将自己的手摊给他看，混着精液和肠液的腥臭液体在掌心缓缓流动。萨博没力气反驳，任由艾斯将自己的耳垂含进嘴里，粘粘糊糊地补上后半句：“他可没这么多水。”

萨博被平放在床上，两条腿中间是从晦暗处俯视自己的艾斯。男人身上的肌肉被月光刻画出雕塑般的美感，每一块儿都散发出成熟男人才有的荷尔蒙气息。他的阴毛和头发一样浓密又卷曲，深色阴茎挺立成令人畏惧的形状，无法稀释的腥膻味儿滴到萨博的小腹。

“放轻松。”艾斯笑着说，随即扶着阴茎抵住萨博的后穴，龟头浅浅陷进潮湿松软的洞口。

丧失的主动权令他不甘心地撑起上半身注视两人相接的位置，注视那根硬物侵入自己的领地。他感到自己被打开，硕大柱头向内里推进，严丝合缝得甚至漏不出半点液体。阴茎进到一半时他已经感到鼓胀，这才意识到先前的三根手指是男人最温柔也最体贴的防护措施。

“你还行吗？”艾斯揉捏着他的腰问。

萨博抿着嘴犹豫了一阵，抬起眼皮望向艾斯：“他是怎么样的？”

“什么？”艾斯问完才反应过来萨博嘴里的“他”指的是谁，因为年轻人过于明显的好胜心而咧开嘴大笑。“他一般是自己骑上来，”他用手指画起萨博的肌肉线条，途径被自己撑起的小腹时描绘起自己的轮廓，“比你能装。”

萨博在下一秒将艾斯扑倒，眯着眼睛瞪视笑得一脸猖獗的中年人。他用力揉搓起艾斯胸前的饱满胸脯，看见自己的手指深陷进去，指缝间的脂肪被堆积成圆润的弧度。中年人倒不气不恼地任他反客为主，大手从腰侧移至双臀，不轻不重地将他的两瓣臀肉掂在手里把玩。

而那根被萨博坐进身体里的阴茎向上顶弄，不消一会儿就让年轻人再没了之前的气势，像只被驯化了的雌兽那样跪伏在男人身上，身体跟着艾斯挺腰的节奏上下摇摆。一下，一下，水声添补肉体撞击的空隙。

“你也挺能装的。”艾斯在他的发间落下一个亲吻，扎人的下巴从他额前擦过。萨博抬起头想反驳，张开嘴却只能漏出媚人细碎的呻吟，中年人又捉住他的舌头，在冒着腾腾热气的津液中同他交换了一个粘腻缠绵的亲吻。原本揉捏在臀部的大手将两瓣软肉向外掰开，将最后的一截肉柱也送进他的身体。

萨博的视线开始模糊，不断溢出的生理盐水让他快要看不清艾斯的眼睛。他被填得太满，起初还能让自己清醒的痛感也在时间的推移下转化成快感，它们沿着脊髓向上攀登，好像有无数只大手在他身体上爱抚，带着炽热滚烫的情潮将他吞没。

他好像听见艾斯隔着遥远的距离叫他，想回答但只能发出嗯嗯啊啊的野兽嘶吼。他想堵上自己的嘴又被人翻了个身压在底下，男人抓着他的双腿往里面猛操，精液和肠液在身体里被捣得咕啾作响。

面前的男人突然变得年轻，20岁的艾斯弯着眼睛朝自己微笑。萨博闭上眼睛又睁开，20岁的艾斯又消失不见，蹙着眉头在他身上进出的依旧是40岁的艾斯。他的肩膀宽阔又可靠，粗壮的手臂将自己压制得动弹不得。萨博又抬头亲他，双手攀附上男人的后颈与脊背将他圈进自己的怀中，指甲深深陷进肉里。

萨博醒过来已经是第二天的傍晚，舷窗外照进来紫金色的绚丽夕阳。他没什么力气，勉强撑起身体靠坐在床板上检查自己的身体。艾斯显然已经给他做过一遍清理，但身上青紫的掐痕和吻痕仍然明显。他再次主动亲吻艾斯之后的记忆不太连续，大概就记得他又被压在窗前和床边猛操，中年人硬挺且持久的性器在他身体里一遍遍浇注入滚烫的热液。

他下意识地抚摸起自己的腹部，没两下又记起它被顶出一块的样子，就好像艾斯的阴茎仍然在他的身体里脉动，残存的热度和触感令他又微微发抖。体味了没一会儿艾斯端着餐盘从外面进来，撞见萨博这副样子微微一愣，两人同时短暂地移开视线。

“你得吃点东西补补身体。”艾斯很快恢复了中年人的沉稳姿态，他将餐盘递给萨博，赤裸着上身在床沿上坐下。他浑身上下的肌肉依旧令人羡慕和着迷，萨博一边嚼着拉面一边偷看，窥见颈侧那几颗坑洼的红珠时在心里偷乐。

“很疼吗？”视线移到背后时他看见几道像是刚凝结不久的疤痕，心虚地开口问询。

“也不是没被抓过，”艾斯倒是很无所谓地笑起来，“而且每次都在事后摆出一副无辜样子。”

“哦。”萨博知道他在说另一个自己，一时间不知道回答什么。这个时空的艾斯显然对恋人的喜好了如指掌，准备的食物完全贴合自己的口味。

“你跟我上床，”他突然想起这个，“他不会生气吗？”

年轻人藏在小心翼翼背后的狡黠令艾斯弯起眼睛，萨博的问题从来不会目的性颇多。但，这个时空的艾斯跟萨博早就谈过肉体与灵魂是否需要保持一致的神圣问题，并在这方面达成共识——他们不需要时刻保持肉体的忠诚。

这种开放的关系令坏计划破了产的小狐狸眯起眼打量他，艾斯又伸手揉了揉年轻人的脑袋，能噎住萨博令他心情大好。

吃过饭后萨博逐渐有了力气，他一件件穿上被艾斯拾起并整齐理好的衣物，靴底触碰地面时发出沉闷的声响。年轻的革命军参谋总长在洗漱台前注视自己的模样，竖起的衣领遮不住脖子上的痕迹，他犹豫一阵，又解开扣子，刻意露出蔓延到前胸的痕迹。

艾斯和他来到甲板上，两人在刚刚升起的月光底下闲聊，中间隔着半个人的距离。艾斯张口闭口全是萨博，24岁的萨博和他吵架，30岁的萨博差点把自己害死，35岁的萨博将天龙人拉下神坛。22岁的萨博就在一边撑着下巴听他讲另一个自己，时不时因为自己的聪明而暗自喜悦。

“我爱萨博。”他又说，笑起来的时候面颊上的雀斑依旧像小时候那样跳动。他说话时的态度是那样自然，就好像幼年叫萨博去钓鱼。

“你该回去，”那双黑眼睛望向萨博，“你的目的并不在此。”

萨博明白艾斯的意思。他从那个世界的玛丽乔亚落水来到这里，不知道参谋总长安危的革命军同僚必定心急如焚。而他还有那么多的事情要去做，他肩上的责任沉重又繁杂。于是他又一次抬起眼睛注视艾斯，他看了那么长久的时间，像是要把面前的男人刻进自己的灵魂深处。

他侧过头又一次也是最后一次亲吻上那双嘴唇，闭着眼睛喃喃自语般念出一声再见。而后他睁开眼睛，眼前没了艾斯也没了那艘船，坐在床头的克尔拉和哈库露出释然的神情。

“我也爱你。”他望向窗外平静的海面。

Fin.


End file.
